


Levels of Love

by averixxdeavalon



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:45:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averixxdeavalon/pseuds/averixxdeavalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Capitol Entertainment has several levels of employees; models, caterers, photographers. Katniss, Peeta, Finnick, and Johanna see that it brings more than just money to the table.</p>
<p>****First Fanfic*****<br/>Comments and stuff is welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

    Katniss's eyes fluttered open. She glanced at the limbs scattered and flung about the room. She listened for the breathing of the bodies in the room. She slipped out from under the arms sprawled across her and headed to the bathroom. She looked at the reflection, assessing what damage had been done from last night. Nothing seemed to having any staying power, so she jumped in the shower to scrub off the body glitter and makeup from the night before. As she shuts the water off, she hears the bathroom door creak open.

    "Hey," she peeked out to meet Peeta's bright blue eyes. Sometimes she wondered why he wasn't a model. She couldn't complain though, his food was out of this world delicious.

    "Hey," She smiled watching his lopsided grin creep across his face.

    "You want some breakfast?" He asked as she started to nod eagerly.

    She quickly started to get out and dry off as he left to make his way to the kitchen. She slipped on some comfy sweats and a t-shirt and made her way after him. She stared at the muscles in his back as he gathered the supplies and materials he'd need from about the kitchen. She got lost in the trance until the aromas dragged the seemingly lifeless bodies out of the room.

     "Hey sexies," Johanna called as she made her way to the island to wait for the food, stopping to kiss Katniss on her way.

     "Hey now, where's my morning sugar?" Finnick asked teasingly as he came out with nothing but a towel around his waist.

     "You wouldn't think I forgot about you, now would you?" Katniss said barely above a whisper as she snuck over behind Finnick who was grabbing some orange juice. He turned around and pressed his lips to Katniss's in an instant.

     "Of course not," he said easily.

     "Morning guys," Peeta replied as he began to whisk the mixture in the bowl. "French Toast, Pancakes, or Waffles?"

     "I think we should ask the ones who are trying to sneak out the front door," Jo said calmly as she grabbed the morning paper off the table, gesturing to the people filing out of the bedroom rubbing their heads.

     "You guys want breakfast?" Peeta called as they reached the door. Some of them started to turn around.

     "Sure," Clove said, obviously hungover. 

     "I guess I'll just make everything, and you guys can pick," Peeta said "Why don't you guys go to the dining room and wait?"

     "I'll get them water and then ask what they want to drink," Finnick said making his way to the fridge for the pitcher and then heading after the group.

     It wasn't long before it was ready and Peeta was bringing out the plates stacked with waffles, pancakes, and french toast. After two trips, they had a gourmet meal in front of them. 

     "Mmm..." Katniss moaned as she tasted the french toast and it melted in her mouth. "You're a god, Peeta." 

     Johanna started laughing, nearly choking on the waffles she was eating. "That's what you kept saying last night." Katniss blushed.

    "Well, we better get going. We have an early shoot today," Clove announced, getting up from her seat. Finnick nodded, as the others began to make their way out as well.

    "Well, they were a lively bunch," Johanna commented before heading to the bathroom. "I need a shower." As she closed the door, the boys started to clean up. Katniss made her way to the back door and looked out at the pool. 

     "I think I'm going to jump in the pool," Katniss announced as she opened the door and grabbed her swimsuit off the rack.

     "Okay," She heard them call as she closed it behind her. She slowly started to the pool, dipping her feet in first. As she descended into the crystal blue water, she got goosebumps. She felt the stress of the week start to melt away as she made her way to the deep end. Katniss gasps when she feels someone grab at her legs, as she thought she was alone. 

    "Hey lovely," Finnick said popping up right behind her. "You didn't think I'd let you go swimming all by yourself, now did you, Kitty Kat?" he cooed.

    "Katniss!" Peeta called from the door, "Prim!" Katniss swam fast to the edge of the pool as Peeta held out the phone to her.

    "Hey!" Her sister said eagerly, "I have _two_ **BIG** pieces of news for you."

    "What?!" Katniss said, hearing the own excitement in her voice.

    "Well..." Prim stalled.

    "What?" Katniss said, the excitement dissolved from her voice.

    "Rock and Bun," Prim chimed excitedly.

    "What?" Katniss questioned, confusion dripping from the word. Katniss figured it out, a second later.

    "YOU'RE WHAT?" Katniss yelled into the phone, suddenly feeling very protective of her little sister.

    "Engaged, and pregnant," She heard Jo say on the line. 

    "Jo?" Prim said, "Hi!"

    "Hi, Prim, now I'm gonna get off so your mom doesn't get too pissed off," Johanna said, followed by a click.

    "When, what, where, who?" Katniss listed off, noting to punch Jo when she sees her next.

    "A month, and yesterday, no idea when it will be or where, and Rory of course!" Prim said eagerly.

    "Does mom know?"

    "Of course not," she snickered. "You'd think she'd know first?"

    "I guess not, but I'm assuming this is the maid of honor notification?" Katniss prodded, wanting confirmation for what she already knew.

    "Of course, and Peeta, Finn, and Jo are invited too."

    "Great, I'll let them know. I love you,"

    "I love you, too" Prim said as she hung up the phone.

    Katniss found Peeta and Finnick out by the pool, "Prim's pregnant and getting married." Smiling, as she sees the guys eyes go wide. 

    "Well that's great, when's the wedding?" Peeta asked.

    "She said she'd let me know, probably soon though."

    "I'll make the cake!" Peeta joked, knowing that that was already decided.

 

    

 

 

    


	2. Chapter 2

Katniss slipped back out while giving Peeta a teasing look. Just as she reached the edge of the pool, she sensed a body behind her. She quickly side stepped as Johanna nearly lost her balance as she grabbed to pull Katniss in. She watched and barely had time to notice that Peeta was outside, before he picked her up, running towards the water. She held her breath as she felt the ground disappear from under Peeta's feet, and Peeta's arms from around her. As she came up to breathe, ready to yell at Peeta, she felt something swim past her. She tried to lift her beet but not before Finnick has grabbed her and lifted her up to his shoulders. Katniss collected her thoughts as Finnick gracefully balanced her. She oped to see Peeta and Johanna gliding toward them. Peeta and Finnick made eye contact for a split second before they said in unison; "Chicken Fight"

Instantly the girls shift and prepare themselves for battle when the boys decided it would be funnier to just flip them off. Johanna and Katniss screamed as they hit the water. They opened their eyes and make eye contact before both darting to the boys and grabbing them. As Katniss grabs at Peeta's shorts, she sees Jo yanking at Finnick's. Above the water, the boys high-five as the girls take them into their mouths. All to soon, the girls come up to breathe. The boys grabbed each girl and decided to get even. Peeta slid one finger into Katniss eliciting a hitch in her breath. Jo bit her lip as Finnick played with her bundle of nerves. The girls pouted as they withdrew their hands and swam to the otherside. Katniss followed suit, and grabbed both of their members, gently tugging. She loved their reactions. Jo positioned herself behind them and dipped her hands between their legs to play with their balls. 

"Oh fuck," Peeta moaned as Katniss picked up speed. She watched the muscles on his body tighten as he felt his release coming. Jo started to rub more fiercely, enjoying the primal sounds that the boys were making. 

"Shit.." Finn sighed as he spurt his load into the water. He glanced behind him as Jo removed her hands to high five Katniss.

"I think it's time for work. Ms. Trinket won't be happy if we're late," Finnick said as he reached the edge, pulling himself up. He grabbed their towels and helped the girls out.

Finn kissed Jo as he pulled her up. She giggled, it was so long since he had last heard it. He couldn't help the smile that crept across his face. Peeta smacked Jo's ass and reached for Katniss, "Have a great day, baby" Peeta whispered in her ear.

"Brainless! We're gonna be late for makeup!" Jo called, already dressed. "And God knows you'll need it." She laughed.

Katniss shrugged and decided to stay in her clothes from earlier. She knew Cinna wouldn't mind. She hopped in the elevator with some new faces and clung to Peeta. He was always so warm. 

When they reached the bottom floor, she lead the way to Peeta's motorcycle, wary of his reaction. He just started riding again, and she didn't want to push him into it. She reminded him that he wouldn't be able to let go until he did.

She watched as he swung his leg over, hearing the metal clink. She grabbed onto him, trying to mesh their bodies together when they heard Finnick's engine rev to life. 

"You ready?" Katniss asked, knowing it would be his first time back on a main road.

"As I'll ever be," He says, barely audible, as he takes off joining alongside Finn and Jo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry! I haven't updated in god knows when, life kicked my butt. I lost the chapters I had written, so I had to rewrite. Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Katniss clung to Peeta’s waist. As she did, she felt him relax into the bike, as if he trusted himself. She saw that Finn and Jo were tense as they stayed close. As she followed his movements, she felt him slip from the grasp of tension and start to worry about something fiercely. He sped up, which elicited a squeal from Katniss and a race with Finnick.

Peeta kept his eyes front and center as they sped through the lanes. Swerving around the cars and darting from lane to lane, they approached their exit, Peeta took a swift turn into the lane and then gently slowed to the stop light. He didn’t miss a beat when he turned the corner, and he sped into the agency parking lot.

Katniss was still clutching on to him as he turned the bike off. Finnick and Johanna weren’t far behind. They all jumped off and made their way to the front door. As they entered, they were greeted by Thresh.

“I heard your bike roll up- glad to hear it,” Thresh commented as Peeta walked by. Peeta responded with his signature goofy grin. Finnick shoots a similar smile at Thresh.

“How are you, though, really?” Katniss asked Peeta. Peeta looked at her, gauging how he should respond.

“I’m fine, a little uncomfortable though. Honestly.” Peeta said, grabbing Katniss’s hand. Jo smacked Peeta’s ass as she sped passed them to get to the elevator.

“You guys are going to be late.” Jo called as she reached the elevator. “You coming, brainless?”

Katniss gives Peeta’s hand a squeeze. She hops in the elevator and presses the button with a C on it. Once they have reached the Capitol floor, Johanna runs to the 7th room, while Katniss approaches the 12th.

“Hey darling,” Cinna says, reaching out to her. She happily hugs him back.

“What do you have planned for today?” Kat asks.

“We’re doing themes; each room drew out of a hat. 12 is coal.” Cinna says with a gleam in his eye.

“Oh goodness, I can’t wait to see what you have.” Kat says, looking to Portia.

“Fire, smoldering at first, then catching, going into a full blown blaze,” Cinna finishes. Moving his hands where he sees his design.

“Awesome.” Kat says as Portia grabs the dress that Kat will be wearing. “It fits perfectly, Cinna.”

Portia gets started on her makeup almost before she has a chance to sit down. It takes what seems like hours to prep her for the shoot. They pluck and primp, smudge and smear makeup all over her, creating an illusion of soot and dust. They highlight her gray eyes and draw attention to her cheekbones.

Over in room 7, Johanna took in her outfit.

“Really, lumber?” Jo said with a sigh, “And you chose trees? Very original.”

The stylist looked hurt, but took the insult. Jo quickly said “At least it’s well done,” she watched as the stylist’s eyes lit up a little.

“How long until the shoot?” Jo called as she headed to the door.

“Fifteen,” The stylist yelled back before the door closed.

Jo made her way to the elevator and jumped in to see Katniss standing flawless in her outfit.

“Brainless, you are looking smokin’.” Johanna said creeping up to Katniss.

“Shit, Jo. You look awesome yourself,” Katniss took in the timber makeup on her friend.

“Let’s go check on Finnick,” Jo said, pressing the button for the fourth floor. “I wonder what he got, it can’t be worse than lumber.” She said laughing, Katniss joined in. On the sixth floor, a girl in metallic silver steps in with a silver boy behind her.

“Steel,” was all the couple said before entering.

“Lumber,” Jo replied.

“Coal,” Katniss stated afterwards. “Your outfits are amazing,” she says as she glances at their platform boots and sharp edged outfits.

“Thanks,” the boy said quickly as the fifth floor door opened.

A girl stepped in with nearly white hair and a bright yellow hat. She reminded Katniss of a light bulb.

“Electricity?” Jo asked, watching the girl nod quietly as she jumped in.

The elevator crew filled her in on what they represented. When the elevator stopped on the fourth floor, it opened to several people all similarly dressed in greens and blues. The girl wore a long mermaid skirt and a shell top, and Finnick wore a sexy fisherman’s outfit. The others filed in all dressed in various sea-inspired costumes. Finnick moved closer to Katniss, and Johanna before the doors closed and the elevator proceeded up the floors.

The third floor was the most interesting to Johanna. They walked in with flashing lights, and metallic clothes lined with what seemed to represent cables.

“Technology,” The very tall boy said, as he walked into the elevator. “Looks like you might be my partner,” he said to the electricity girl.

They reached the second floor and saw a group of five.

“It’s getting claustrophobic in here,” Katniss said adjusting to lean on Finnick.

“I need elbow room,” Johanna said nudging her neighbors away.

Each new person seemed to be made of a different type of stone, she saw what she believed was marble on one girl.

“I like their's,” Jo commented.

“Me too,” Katniss agreed. “One more floor,”

The final floor rung out, as a few people walked in with the most luxurious items slung around them. Katniss saw pearls, diamonds, emeralds and sapphires. She saw gold and silver and ball gowns.

“That’s fitting, as this floor is Snow’s favorite,” Finnick said as he watched people gawk at the new models’ clothing.

They reach the photo shoot floor, nicknamed the Arena. All the models quickly file out of the elevator, leaving Finn, Jo, and Kat to be the last ones out.

They headed to the scenery and watched as everyone waited for their shoot. As Katniss reached her photographer, she saw a familiar face all decked out in smoldering clothing.

“Peeta? What are you doing here?” Katniss asked, approaching Peeta with a watchful eye.

“They told me to suit up for a shoot,“ Peeta began, “I tried to deny, but Snow wanted me to try it. Haymitch bribed me with staying sober for a day!” He laughed.

“Okay; you look amazing, by the way.” Katniss snickered, as she thought of their manager sober for even five minutes.


End file.
